Conventional sensor technologies utilize sigma-delta analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to digitize sensor signals in sensor applications. Unfortunately, high latency caused by filtering an output of such converters and by addressing quantization noise increases current overhead. In this regard, conventional sensor technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.